


Good Morning, My Love

by Hkbs_world



Series: Aokise domestic fluff [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Morning Kisses, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hkbs_world/pseuds/Hkbs_world
Summary: Kise loves and understand his husband the most.OrJust A fluffy morning at aokise household.Continuation ofBaby, Sleep in my arms tonightbut can be read as a stand alone.💙💛✨
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: Aokise domestic fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101563
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	Good Morning, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evamylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evamylee/gifts), [VanillaDaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/gifts), [aomine_ryo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomine_ryo/gifts).



> Please forgive any typos.  
> Otherwise please enjoy some aokise fluffiness 💙💛✨

Kise stirred in his sleep, as he tried to shy away from the sunlight pouring in the room from the window, but he couldn’t move. He opened his eyes and saw tanned arms draped around his waist from behind. He shivered as he felt Aomine’s soft breath on his nape. Kise loved waking up like this, surrounded by Aomine’s mesmerizing scent and warmth. He shifted under the weight to turn around and face the person holding him, that is, to face the love of his life, Aomine Daiki.

 _“He looks so adorable sleeping like this”,_ He thought he snuggled more into the tanned man’s embrace. He loved his scent. Cinnamon notes, Aomine’s scent was woody and masculine and unique and Kise loved it to no end.

He snickered as he remembered what had happened last night. Aomine had carried him to the bedroom when fell asleep on the couch. The memory warmed his heart. He loves to see Aomine so soft and caring. And even though Kise was half-awake when Aomine was carrying him, he kept pretending to be asleep, because he just loved being in Aomine’s strong embrace. He giggled softly at Aomine’s soft snores and caressed his face. It was adorable as how Aomine’s signature frown lines dissolved when he slept so peaceful, he looked so young, almost like an angel. He kept caressing his cheeks, jaw and his slightly ajar lips. _“He looks so tempting”._ He thought to himself. He kissed Aomine on the cheek and smiled at the beautiful sight of his sleeping lover.

Kise looked at the wall clock, realizing that they still had an hour to get ready for work _“I’ll make breakfast then.”_ Usually Kise had to leave early due to some early shoots or impromptu meets or Aomine returned so late at night _“the evil doesn’t sleep after all”_ that he had to leave without waking up his tired lover.

With one last peck on the lips, Kise carefully untangled Aomine’s arms from around himself and got up from the bed, to head towards the kitchen.

Kise had learned to cook from his sisters just before he got his own apartment. And his perfect copy helped him cook almost anything with just one demonstration. He used to cook dinner for Aomine on their date nights, they were dating since high school and on one particular date after their graduation from Uni., Aomine had proposed him for his hand in marriage, and of course Kise had agreed. On the other hand though, Aomine could only cook a few things without burning the house. Like porridge or chicken soup and pasta. That too, he had to learn from Kagami because Kise was sick and Aomine had taken a leave from work to take care of his lover. He was able to make a somewhat edible porridge, but Kise just swallowed the entire thing, because it was filled with his lover’s unconditional love for him.

So, Kise had taken the cooking duty upon himself while Aomine did help in laundry or other chores.

**_And above all, Kise loved cooking for his beloved husband._ **

He wore his apron and prepared the batter for pancakes. Aomine always praises his pancakes and he was craving for some himself.

He was so engrossed in cooking that he didn’t even notice footsteps approaching him, and he almost dropped the pan when two strong arms drapped around his waist and he felt a string of kisses on his nape. He turned off the stove and kept the pan aside.

“Ah!! Daikicchi! You scared me!” Kise exclaimed with a pout.

“Hmm….Good morning to you too sunshine” he said and kisses Kise on his cheek.

“And you don’t have to be scared, I am here to protect you” He finished with a peck on the cheek and tightening his grip on Kise.

Kise blushed deeply, He loved this side of Aomine, but he always got flustered with such sweet gestures. But Aomine’s words warmed his heart.

 **“You know? You are very endearing when you are still sleepy”** he said with a smile and shifted a little to peck Aomine’s lips. “And since when have YOU become such a sap, huh?” he said with his toothy grin.

Aomine laughed at that, _and God! Kise loved that sound!!_ “Ha! Says the biggest sap in the world”.

Kise pouted playfully at that, only to be kissed back on the lips. He loved mornings like this. Aomine hugging and kissing him while Kise made breakfast and they both enjoyed it together.

“Tastes really good you know?” Aomine said.

“Hmm…what does? I haven’t even finished cooking?” Kise asked in confusion.

This earned him a kiss on the lips which just got deeper. Aomine licked Kise’s bottom lip, seeking entrance, to which Kise obliged happily. As the kiss got deeper Kise moaned in the kiss. After a moment they had to separate, as they needed to breath. Kise was flushed and panting slightly .

“You, my love. You taste delicious. How I’d love to ravish you right now.” And Kise was as red as a tomato.

“You are such a perv Daiki!” Kise exclaimed and Aomine turned him around, facing him and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Only for you babe!” he said with a smirk.

“Anyway we are going to get late for work,” kise said but he was amused to see Aomine turn disappointed, “but, I’m all yours when we're home tonight, let’s just have breakfast now” he purred in Aomine’s ear which earned him an excited shiver and growl from Aomine.

“Sure babe, and I’m starving, what are you making?” Aomine asked.

“Pancakes and coffee” Kise replied.

“Delicious. I’ll set the table” Aomine replied and with one last kiss he went to set the table. Kise smiled at his husband’s sweet gestures and prepared to serve the breakfast.“

"Mmm…You always make amazing meals Kise, these pancakes are delicious!” Aomine said as he gobbled his twentieth plate. Aomine’s appetite was still enormous as ever and Kise loved seeing his lover acting like a child, eating as fast as he can with crumbs all over his mouth, he moved forward and removed the crumbs with a napkin while giggling softly at his husband’s antics.

“I’ve made a lot, okay? Dig in” he said with his geniune smile.

Aomine nodded with food in his mouth. _“Ah! He’s so cute!”_ and no one other than kise has witnessed Aomine’s cute side and _Kise takes great pride in it._

They finished the breakfast and Aomine helped clean the dishes.

They began getting ready for work. But as always Aomine had trouble finding his stuff.

“Ryouta! Where’s my belt?” he shouted from their walk in closet. “the usual drawer Daiki!” he shouted back from the dresser.

“It's not here! And where is my usual jacket?” Aomine shouted again in confusion.

“Oh! Come on Daiki! You sent the jacket to the cleaners the day before yesterday, I can’t help it!” he exclaimed.

“Ryouta, just come here and help me already, I can’t find a thing! Not even my shoes are here! Imayoshi is going to be a pain if I’m not on time today!” He exclaimed in annoyance.

But this time Aomine didn’t get a response in return. Instead Kise came stomping towards the walk-in-closet , and within seconds his belt, pants, another jacket, tie and shoes were placed infront of him.

“Daiki, this is the zillionth time I am telling you this, the belts are in the top right cabinet, shoes in bottom left and jackets in the middle! Just how hard is it to find things you wear everyday!” Kise hmphed at the end, and Aomine just snickered at that. “ HAHA, sorry babe, it’s just you are so perfect, you know everything.” He said.

“Flattery is not going to take you anywhere Daiki.” Kise mumbled and hmphed as he left to get ready himself.

He was almost ready when he heard Aomine shout again.

“Ryouta! Where’s my-“

“its on the table Daiki” Kise interrupted.

“oh thanks. How did you know-“

“You always do that Daiki! And I’m your husband!”

With that they left thier flat with a sweet goodbye kiss at the doorstep.

As they reached the parking, _oh! Did I lock the door? Guess I’ll have to go back and check._ Kise thought.

“um..I’ll just-“

“You already locked the door and checked twice Ryouta!” Aomine interrupted.

“How did you-“

Aomine wrapped an arm around Kise’s shoulder, “I know baka! I’m your husband after all” He said with a wink. Kise blushed and smiled at that. **_“Yeah..this guy just knows me the best, and I know him the best too.”_ **Kise thought.

And with that they separated and left for their respective destinations.

_From constant bickering to completing each other’s sentences, Kise knows Aomine loves and cares for him the most, and he knows that Aomine knows this too, that Kise loves Aomine and Aomine alone, and **their love is mutual and strong, and he wouldn’t change a thing about them.**_

_***OMAKE*** _

Any other day when Kise has to leave early, without waking up his exhausted or overworked husband, he leaves breakfast with small notes like "I love you" and at times Aomine leaves a sticky note with a reply that says, "Yeah, I love me too." and sometimes Kise is so done with his cockiness. "Ahominecchi!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Vanilladaydreams and Evamylee for inspiring me for this ficlet.  
> Hope you liked it.💙💛✨  
> Please leave Kudos or comments.👉👈
> 
> [Hkbs-world](https://hkbs-world.tumblr.com/)


End file.
